Majestät
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Eric comes across a vampire named Majesty that Godric also made. What happens when she gets her hands on Sookie Stackhouse?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own True Blood or any of the characters mentioned. This FF is for recreational purposes only. I only own Majesty and any other Original Characters.**

Majestät

Sookie walked in to Merlotte's that night to a full house. Arlene was shouting at Sam to hire another waitress, again. Tara was behind the bar serving up drinks and yelling at her cousin Lafayette, who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Sam as Sookie walked in the backroom.

"Sorry. I lost track of time," said Sookie in her thick Louisiana accent.

"Just hurry up, Arlene's about to pull her hair out," said Sam.

Sookie smiled as she walked out into the main part of the bar and walked over to a table.

"Eric?" said Pam knocking on the office door.

"What Pam?" he asked from his desk.

"We just had another dancer walk out," said Pam.

Eric growled, but didn't answer her. Fangtasia was having trouble holding on to dancers as of late. Pam shook her head and walked out of the office and back into the club. Chow was behind the bar serving up drinks. There was a girl on the pole dancing. Pam sat down at the bar and watched the club.

Jessica woke up by herself in the 'cubby hole'. She lifted the door and climbed out of the earth. She opened the door that led under the stairs and walked out. She closed the door back and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of B-Positive Tru Blood out of the refrigerator and put it in the microwave. While it warmed up she walked around the house. Bill wasn't anywhere in the house. She grabbed her bottle out of the microwave and looked for a note; no note.

Jessica found her cell phone and dialed Sookie's number, no answer. Jessica sighed and looked at the clock.

"Merlotte's! I'm going to be late!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs to the room her clothes were in.

Sookie placed another order and watched the door. Suddenly Jessica burst in the door and down the hall to the backroom to change. A minute or two later she came back, she smiled weakly at Sookie before she started hostessing. Sookie shook her head as she got her order to take to a table.

Eric walked out of his office and into the main part of Fangtasia. Pam was still sitting on the bar stool, looking bored as hell. Yvetta was dancing on the pole still. Eric caught Pam's eye and nodded for her to work the door. Pam sighed, rolled her eyes and walked out the front door. Eric walked up onstage where his throne was and watched Yvetta dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Pam had turned away at lease five people from the club. She was just in that kind of mood. Two vampires walked up and she let them in no questions asked. A few humans in the line started to complain and she sent them away, no questions asked. Movement caught Pam's attention to the side. Coming across the parking lot was a scantily clad woman with a least five followers, wearing slightly more clothes that the first. She was clad in a long, floor length skirt; if you could call it that. There was a piece of fabric in the front, a band of fabric that wrapped around her hips and a piece of fabric in the back; both barely wide enough to cover anything. Her top was barely a top. It was a light blue; like her 'skirt'. It hung down from her neck and crossed across her chest and tied in the back. She had on ancient jewelry pieces; bracelets, anklets, etc. She also had a mark on her left hip.

Said woman walked up to the front of the line and eyed Pam; silently daring her to deny them entrance. Pam, without a word, let all six of them in. She put the rope back and followed them into the club. The group had stopped in the middle of the club, the first woman scanned the club before her eyes rested on Eric, who looked bored in his seat. She leaned over and whispered something to one of the girls. This girl walked across the club and on stage and whispered something in his ear. His gaze scanned the club and rested on the group of women, but more importantly the scantily clad woman. Eric stood from his chair and walked over to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

"Den tusenåriga king," said the first woman bowing her head slightly.

"Ni känner mig, men vem är du?" said Eric eyeing the woman.

"Behöver veta, och du inte behöver veta," smiled the woman.

"Why don't you come with me in my office and we can talk more there," said Eric.

"Jag känner din smärta för Godric," said the woman.

Eric froze when he heard her. He turned sharply and grabbed her arm and pulled her forward towards to door that lead to the back. Eric opened the door and pushed her through, closing it before anyone from her entourage could get through. Silently he led her down the hall. He opened the door to his office and walked in.

Eric sat down at his desk and watched the woman.

"What do you know of Godric?" asked Eric.

"Enough," she said smiling.

"Who are you?" shouted Eric.

"I am from gamla världen," said the woman.

"And your name?" asked Eric.

"Still need to know," she smiled.

"Am I ever going to learn your name?" asked Eric.

"When you need to know it," she smiled as she walked out of the office, then out of the club.

The group walked over to the limo that had brought them to Shreveport. The climbed in and the limo pulled off onto the interstate.

"Where to Miss?" asked the driver.

"Bon Temps," she said rolling the divider up.

"Vad finns i Bon Temps?" asked one of the women.

"En särskild FAE, Miss Stackhouse. Jag skulle älska att träffa henne," she smiled.

Sookie finished cleaning the tables after Merlotte's had closed down for the night. Arlene was cleaning off the bar and Tommy, Sam's brother, was picking up dirty dishes. Sam came walking in from the back with the receipts from the night. He sat at the bar and counted out the tips and split them between Sookie and Arlene.

Once Arlene had her tips she started counting them.

"How much did you come off with tonight?" asked Sookie.

"Uh, $75," said Arlene. "You?"

"$80," said Sookie. "I don't know why. You had more tables than I did. Here. I don't need this much."

Sookie counted out a few bills and handed them to Arlene. Sookie said her good-byes and walked out the front door to her car. Arlene looked down at the cash Sookie had handed her. It was thirty extra dollars. Arlene smiled as she pocketed the money and walked out of the bar.

Sookie pulled up the driveway to her house. Sitting in the driveway was a blacked out limo. She parked the car and watched the limo as a group of scantily clad women stepped out. The one Sookie deemed the leader looked over to her car and motioned for her to get out and come over. Sookie listened carefully, she couldn't hear anything. She threw the car in reverse and floored it over to Bill's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own True Blood or any of the characters mentioned. This FF is for recreational purposes only. I only own Majesty and any other Original Characters.**

Sookie pulled up the driveway and parked the car. She jumped out of the car and ran up the steps of the house. Jessica was walking through the house and Sookie almost collided with her.

"Damn," said Sookie when she stopped. "Is Bill here?"

"No, he wasn't here when I got up either," said Jessica. "He wont answer his phone when I call either."

Sookie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bill's number. It rang three times before it went to voicemail. Sookie slammed the phone shut and shoved it back in her purse. There was a knock at the door. Jessica started to walk over to it, but Sookie grabbed her by the arm and held her back.

"Miss Stackhouse? I know you are there. Why don't you come out and talk to me," said the woman. "Please Sookie. I have traveled a long way to see you. You are a special Fae."

"How does she know that?" asked Jessica.

"I know a lot of things. Now Miss Stackhouse, please come out here. I am being really nice about this," said the woman.

Sookie started to back away from the door, Jessica right beside her. Suddenly the door flew open. Sookie watched all them walk in the house. Two of them caught hold of Jessica and pulled her away from Sookie.

"Who are you?" asked Sookie as the leader walked forward.

"That is a need to know thing. I haven't survived this long with everyone knowing who I am," she smiled. "All I want is a small taste, nothing more."

"No!" shouted Sookie.

As she leaned down to bit her Eric came bursting through the door. The five women stepped up in front of blocking him from their leader.

"Stopp. Han är mycket äldre än er alla. Är hon din?" she said.

All five of them stood down and stepped to the side. Eric walked forward and grabbed her by the throat and held her to the wall.

"Now is where you tell me who you are," said Eric.

"By you don't know?" she asked. "Did Godric not tell you, King?"

All of her follower bowed their heads at Eric when she said that.

"I have not been king in a very long time," said Eric.

"And I have not been queen in a very long time, Northman. Let me go!" she shouted.

Eric's hand started to burn and he dropped her. He landed on her feet. She smiled at Eric as he grabbed his hand as it healed. Sookie looked on in disbelief.

"Who are you?" asked Eric.

"Jag är barn till en drottning och Loke," she said. "But I will tell you no more until you answer my question first. Är hon din?"

"Nej, hon är inte. Vad heter du häxa?" asked Eric.

Jag är ingen häxa. Det var min mor, kung. Det är bara en extra förmån av att vara ett barn av Loke," she smiled. "If she is not yours. Then who's is she?"

"Bill Compton," said Eric.

"Hmm, I must find this Mr. Compton," she said smiling as she walked out of the house. "Until we meet again, Miss Stackhouse."

"What the hell?" shouted Jessica.

"What was she doing here?" asked Eric.

"She said something about me being a special Fae. But I want to know how she knew that," said Sookie.

"She is old. She can sense things about you. Which means she was around when the Fae were wiped out," said Eric. "Where is Bill?

"Don't know. He wasn't here when I got here," said Sookie.

"GO home," said Eric.

"She knows where I live," said Sookie.

"She cannot come in unless invited, don't invite her in," said Eric. "I will take you home. You. If you head from Bill, tell him his presence is required at Fangtasia."

Jessica nodded as Eric and Sookie walked out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie walked up the front steps of her house and walked in. Once Eric was sure she was safe he pulled out of the driveway and headed back to Shreveport. Sookie walked upstairs to her room and changed her clothes. Tara was sitting in her room reading a book. Sookie walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She looked up and out the window to see one of the women from earlier that night standing outside.

"Sookie, please let me in," said the leader from the front door.

Sookie ran up the stairs. She ran by Tara's room and locked herself in her own room. Tara, who had been asleep woke up and walked down the stairs and opened the door. Before she has a chance to deny the vampires entrance to the house she is Galmoured and invites them in. They walk up the stairs and find Sookie in her room. She throws the door open and walked over to Sookie.

"Do not fear me, Fae. I will not hurt you," she said.

"I am not fae! I am human!" shouted Sookie.

"You are only part human, therefore you are part fae. I need your help, regardless is your are willing to give it," she said.

Two of the women grabbed Sookie and they all left the house.

Eric was sitting at his desk talking to Pam when he felt Sookie's fear. He jumped up and was fixing to leave.

"Find out what ever you can on that vampire who was here earlier!" shouted Eric as he ran out of the club.

Sookie woke up in a large bed. She tried to leave she was jerked back by a chain. She sat on the ground and tried to pick the lock on her chain.

"Don't try. You wont get it open," said the leader walking in.

"Who are you? Why do you need me?" asked Sookie. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You have don't nothing to me. But the Fae have been all but wiped out and I need your blood," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Sookie.

"Majestät," she said. "It means majesty."

"Please tell me what is going on," said Sookie.

"And while you are at it, inform me," said Eric appearing at the door.

Majesty shook her head and unhooked Sookie from the chain. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. Eric helped Sookie to her feet and followed her down the hallway. They walked into a library. Majesty was sitting in a large upholstered chair. Eric sat across from her, with Sookie behind him.

"Som jag sa, jag är ett barn av Loke. Min familj kom till makten efter din mördades. Min mor praktiserade svart magi, vilket är anledningen till Loke var attraherad av henne. Det var tjugo år efter Godric hade vänt er om att han hittade mig. Han berättade att han hade en annan avkomma, den tidigare kungen. Han berättade att han skulle vända mig i hopp om att om du två gick skilda vägar som ni skulle ha mig som en följeslagare, en hustru i brist på bättre ord," said Majesty.

"What did she say?" asked Sookie.

"That her mother was a witch and Loki, god of mischief had mated with her. Godric found her and turned her in hopes that we would marry if things went south with Godric and I," said Eric. "Her family became rulers of my land after my family was murdered."

Sookie gasped and looked between the two.

"Och Godric?" asked Eric.

"Han vände mig och lämnade mig att räknat ut saker på egen hand. Han skulle hitta mig och i princip checka in på mig. Jag hörde att han träffade solen i Dallas. Jag har varit där för att se honom, men jag var i Sverige. Jag vill avsluta det han började, Eric," said Majesty.

"Finish what he started?" asked Eric.

Majesty stood up and walked over to Sookie. She grabbed Sookie's hand and ran a knife over it, the blood dripping into a cup. She lifted it to her lips, taking a small sip before handing it to Eric. Eric took the cup and looked at it. He looked over at Sookie before he drank from the cup. Majesty smiled at Eric as he brought the cup down.

"Eric, tar du mig som din fru, för evigheten. För att skydda mig och ta hand om mig tills en eller båda av oss uppfyller True Death?" asked Majesty.

"Vad händer om jag säger nej?" asked Eric.

"Enkel. Hon dör, Pam dör och alla andra jag känner skulle dö kommer att dö," said Majesty.

"So I have no choice?" asked Eric.

"No," said Majesty.

Eric looked over at Sookie who was cradling her cut hand before he looked back at Majesty.

"Jag Eric norrman, ta dig till min fru," said Eric.

"Och jag Majestät, barn av den stora Loke, tar dig, Erik norrman, som min man. Jag skyddar dig och ta hand om dig tills en eller båda av oss uppfyller True Death," said Majesty.

She lifted the cup to her lips again and drank. She handed it to Eric who drank from it again.

"See, it wasn't that hard," said Majesty. "You are free to go back to Shreveport,"

Eric nodded and stood up. He stuck his hand out for Sookie.

"I will get her back to Bon Temps," said Majesty.

Eric looked over at Sookie who nodded her head before Eric turned and walked away.

"Come," said Majesty walking out of the room.

Sookie followed her down the hall. She led Sookie into a large walk in closet. Majesty handed Sookie and outfit similar to the one she was currently wearing. Before she walked out of the room.

"Change," said Majesty.

Sookie changed into the outfit. She walked out of the room and back down the hall. When she walked back in the library she was attacked from behind. Majesty bit down into Sookie's neck and sucked out most of her blood. She bit her wrist and fed it to Sookie. Sookie drank the blood, hoping it wasn't too late to save her life. Sookie let go of Majesty's arm and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric was sitting in Fangtasia. He had felt duress in Sookie, but figured Majesty was staking her claim. Bill burst through the doors of the club and ran to Eric.

"Where is Sookie?" asked Bill.

"Now you care?" asked Eric.

"Now is not the time, Eric," said Bill.

"She is fine," said Eric nodding towards the door.

Walking in the door was Majesty and Sookie. Bill ran over to Sookie and tried to pull her into a hug. Sookie pushed Bill away and looked at him. Majesty smiled at Bill before she smiled at Eric. Eric ran over to Sookie and pulled her up to him. She was as cold as ice. Eric's gaze found Majesty.

"Majestät!" shouted Eric.

"Ja?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Du sa att hon inte skulle dö!" shouted Eric. "Pam, ta henne till mitt kontor medan jag hantera min brud."

Pam walked up to Sookie and wrapped her arm around her and led her to the back. Bill started to follow but Eric stopped him.

"Hon är inte död, i sig. Hon är bara odödlig," smiled Majesty.

"Give me a good reason I should not stake you where you stand?" asked Eric.

"You will get in more trouble than I. You know that Sheriff," said Majesty. "Just revel in the fact that Sookie Stackhouse, a Fae, is now an immortal."

"The day the earth stands still is the day I revel in that," said Bill.

"I kinda like it," said Sookie walking back into the main part of the club with a bottle of O-positive Tru Blood in her hand.

Bill and Eric stared at her like she was insane, Bill more so than Eric. Pam was standing behind her with a smile on her face. She seemed to be enjoying this. Bill and Eric turned back to Majesty, who still had the smug smile on her face.

"Sookie, as your maker I command you to never speak to or have any relations with William 'Bill' Compton," said Majesty.

Sookie's face fell. She tried to walk over to Bill, but her body wouldn't move. Bill looked over at Majesty. He advanced on her, but Eric stepped in the way. Eric grabbed Majesty by the arm and dragged her into his office.

"Släpp henne Majestät!" shouted Eric.

"No," smiled Majesty. "Hon kunde komma väl till pass under mitt befäl. Tycker du inte?"

"Release her now, or so help me I will stake you myself!" shouted Eric.

"Really? You are going to threaten me?" asked Majesty. "Vad skulle Godric tro?"

"Godric is dead," said Eric.

"Yes, yes he is," said Majesty. "Quite sad."

"Release her!" shouted Eric.

"Why should I?" asked majesty. "Give me one good reason why I should release her?"

Eric looked at Majesty, she had another smug smile plastered on her face. Eric walked up to her and ran the back of his right index finger down her face. When his hand reached her neck he grabbed it and forced her against the wall.

"Release her witch, or I will personally rip your head off!" shouted Eric.

"You love her?" asked Majesty.

"What?" said Eric.

"Do you love her?" asked Majesty. "If you truly love her, then I will release her."

Eric let go of Majesty and stepped back from her. He had never love a human, ever. But Sookie wasn't a human anymore.

"If you lie, I will know, then I will have my fun with her," said Majesty fixing her clothes.

"Do I love her? No. But I do have strong feelings for her," said Eric sinking down in his chair.

"Not good enough," said Majesty walking out of the office.

Sookie was sitting on the bar stool crying. The blood tears had stained her face. Pam was standing next to her, attempting to comfort her, and failing.

"Fae! Let's go," said Majesty.

"No," said Sookie.

"What?" said Majesty looking back at her.

"No, I would rather meet the true death than follow you!" shouted Sookie crying harder.

Majesty glared at her and slowly walked up to Sookie, "If you wish."

"Majestät! Släpp…hennes!" shouted Eric.

"Fine!" shouted Majesty. "Sookie Stackhouse, as your maker I release you!"

Majesty huffed and turned and walked out of Fangtasia. Sookie got up and ran over to Bill and hugged him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie woke up the next night laying next to Bill in the cubbyhole under the stairs. Jessica was laying on the other side of her. Sookie sat up and opened the door in the floor and pulled herself out. She closed it back and walked out from under the stairs. She started walking through the house and found her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked at the bottles of Tru Blood. There was the B-Positive that Jessica drank, and the AB- Negative that Bill drank. She sighed and grabbed the AB-Negative and popped it in the microwave to warm it up.

"Adjusting well?" asked Eric.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sookie.

"Came to check on you," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"She does not need you to check on her," said Bill walking up behind Eric.

"Fine," said Eric. "I wanted to let her know that Majesty was heading back to Sweden today."

"I don't care. She released me," said Sookie grabbing the bottle out of the microwave.

"AB-Negative? Always saw you as an O-Positive girl," smirked Eric.

Eric turned to leave as Bill pulled a bottle out for himself and Jessica. Sookie ran after Eric and caught him on the porch.

"Eric, wait," said Sookie setting the bottle down.

"Yes?" said Eric turning to face her.

"Why did she release me?" asked Sookie. "You know, instead of staking me?"

"Majesty is a child of the gods, so she has power in her village in Sweden., but here she falls under our laws," said Eric.

"You said something to her while you were in the back office. What sis you tell her?" asked Sookie.

"I just answered a question," said Eric. "Jag älskar inte dig, Sookie Stackhouse, men jag kommer att göra dig mitt."

"What?" asked Sookie.

"You will find out eventually," smiled Eric. "Farväl min speciella älva."

Eric smiled on more time before he took off into the night. Bill walked up behind her and handed her the bottle. She leaned up against him and looked out into the night. Would she really ever find out what Eric had said?


End file.
